


He who is Like God

by fireyhotspot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Angst, Bottom Michael, Godstiel: Castiel as God, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Panties, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Spanking, Top Castiel, Wing Kink, ooc castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireyhotspot/pseuds/fireyhotspot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of exploding or freeing the leviathan Castiel is able to keep control of all the souls a power he has consumed. He has taken control of Heaven, Earth and Hell. In laying down his new rain as God, Castiel frees Michael from the cage to use as an example of just how powerful he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He who is Like God

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [他就像上帝](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114689) by [fireyhotspot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireyhotspot/pseuds/fireyhotspot), [InnocentDays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDays/pseuds/InnocentDays)



Michael hissed as he again tried pulling the heavy Enochian engraved collar off himself. It was placed there by the soul empowered Castiel who was calming to be the "new God". 

Unlike Raphael, Michael was too powerful to be destroyed so easily. As for Lucifer he was still locked in his cage. He was also too powerful to be destroyed, but of no use to Castiel. Adam, Cas had taken "mercy" upon. He 'fixed' the boy and sent him to be with his brothers. But Michael he was of use to the new God. 

"You will be an example," he told Michael, "to show even the mightiest of the archangels is nothing next to me." 

Now Michael was bonded to Castiel's thrown, forced into the younger John Winchester as a vessel. The Enochian on the collar not only held him place but it forced his ten fiery blue wings onto the physical plain, making them venerable. 

"Godstiel" had also taking toying with Michael, humiliating him, often using him as a sex slave. Godstiel also loved making Michael wear the skimpiest of thing or nothing at all. Currently wearing a pair of light blue satin panties, Godstiel said he looked "oh so lovely in." 

However for Michael all of it paled in comparison to the blasphemy Castiel was committing by dare calling himself God. Castiel was no god he was pathetic. 

Michael was not one for torture but he'd take Castiel apart molecule by molecule for what he done to Michael's father's name. 

As Michael contended to yank at the collar the doors to the throne room opened. Michael didn't look up he knew who it was. 

"That is to powerful for even you to free yourself from," Castiel's voice stated. 

Michael paid him no mind and keep on with his task. 

"Come now let's not do this. If you stop fighting me and accept me as your new God we won't have to do this anymore," Godstiel spoke, "you can be my fateful pet. True me the rewards will be great." 

Michael then stopped and sent the other a look that would make Death nervous before he said, "the day I accept you as God is the day my father bows before you." 

"Very well if you don't want to do this the easy way," the former angel just chuckled, "it shall be the hard way."

Godstiel grabbed the chain connected to Michael's collar and snapped his finger. He'd brought them to a beautiful room. It had a large comfortable looking bed, but it also had a number of other things. There were serve hooks to chain Michael too, as well as a box of sex toys.

Michael had become very familiar with this room. He hated it. As much as he kept fighting it seemed like every time he was brought here Godstiel would break him a little more.

Godstiel then hooked Michael's collar to the wall and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Michael took a swing at him as he draw close but missed. 

"First you need to be punished for trying to escape," Godstiel said after binding Michael's hands in front of him, "and of course trying to hit me."

"You will burn," Michael hissed with his hands bond it was all he could really do. 

"We will see," Castiel replied, “So, I believe you’ve earn fifty slashing with a belt. Wouldn’t you say?”

Michael didn’t say anything it’s not like it really mattered.

“On your knees,” Godstiel ordered.

Michael complied knowing fifty with a belt could turn into much worst if he didn’t. At first he’d tried to fight it but just gave up.

Michael stood awkwardly on his knee and bond hands wait for the first strike to land. When it did he yelp, no matter how much it happened being belted always hurt. He counted at first but lost count around twenty, the pain too much for him to ignore. Tear began rolling down Michael cheeks bit he did not cry. Finally after around fifty it stopped and Michael felt like his ass was on fire.

“Sit,” The former angel ordered.

Michael again complied knowing if he didn’t it would mean fifty more. He breathed heavy trying to control himself. It hurt worst then Hell to be sitting on his now redden ass. Tears ran down his face still, but other than his breathing he did not make a sound.

“Now that you’ve taken your punishment,” Godstiel said pacing Michael, “Am I your new God?”

Tear soaked Michael cheeks and he just shook his head no, afraid if he spoke aloud he'd start crying. 

"Aloud Michael."

"No," Michael choked out, "you… w…w…will nev…never be… my God."

“What next then?” Cas asked, “I think you’ve had enough pain for for now, how about some pleasure?”

Heaven’s former victor just glared. He hated receiving pleasure, because no matter how much he hated it his body always betrayed him.

“I think I’ll start with your wings,” Castiel said, “You always did have such beautiful wings.” 

With a snap of his finger Michael was now standing he was unable to move his wings. They were awkward pinned. His four largest wings were pinned tightly behind his back. The smallest two sets were also behind his back but had been force behind the middle set, while not painful was uncomfortable like lacing ones finger incorrectly. That left his middle two wings stretched out presenting Michael’s two oil glands nicely.

Castiel took advantage of the revealed glands and start massaging them the way or an angel’s mate is meant to do.

Michael bit his tongue to keep himself from making any noise of pleasure. He couldn’t give the other the satisfaction, but it felt so good. His cock was becoming hard and he really hated it.

Godstiel keep massaging Michael oil glands enjoy the way Michael’s wings twitched and the way he was fighting the pleasure, but Godstiel could see the hard line of Michael’s cock through the blue panties he was still wearing. And Godstiel knew just the right way to bring Michael over the edge.

Michael came into the panties from the stimulation of his glands alone. His oil was now dripping down his sides and the glands had become sore, not having meant to be massaged in that way.

“Ready to say yes?”

“No,” Michael said stubbornly.

“You and Dean Winchester are really so much alike,” Castiel said with a smile, “So stubborn, always loyal to Daddy, so pretty in satin.” 

Michael growled. He didn’t like anyone talking about his vessel that way. Despite how it seemed during the apocalypse Michael did care greatly for Dean. It pained him whenever Zachariah harmed Dean in anyway, but they needed that yes. Michael supposed what was happening to him now was more than a little bit ironic.

“I wonder if he makes the same noises in bed as you?”  
Michael was about to protest when he ended up on his stomach on the bed. His head now cuffed above him wings pinned at his sides. He was now completely bare and could no longer feel the stickiness of his cum in the panties which he was thankful for.

Godstiel came up behind him and with one hand spread Michael ass cheeks.

Michael hissed still very sore from the belting not long ago.

“Such a pretty hole I’d really hate to mess it up,” the soul fueled angel said, “Don’t worry I’ll prepare you.”

Michael shot Castiel a glare over his shoulder. 

Castiel without saying anything else gathered up some more oil from Michael side to use as lube. He took his time rimming Michael with his finger, before he pressed two into the archangel. 

Michael just bit his lower lip trying to remain quiet and still but he could help but make small chirping noises and shallow thrust from pleasure.

Castiel quickly started pressing Michael prostate knowing what pleasure it would bring the other. He added a third finger.

Michael came with a choked moan onto the sheet below him. He was getting tied, being depowered and have more than one orgasm in less than an hour was draining even for him. 

Castiel chuckled before he flipped Michael onto his back. He liked Michael to watch himself being fucked. Castiel rid himself of his clothes and lubed up his own cock using Michael’s oil. He forced Michael legs open and crawled between them.

Michael hissed as he was flipped over and his leg forced apart. His wrists were becoming about as sore as his cock and the movement had caused one of his sore oil glands to become pinched.

"Final time for tonight," Castiel said as he positioned himself between Michael legs placing his cock against Michael entrance, “While you accept me as your God?”

"N...n...no," Michael said his voice shaking. He didn't want this it but he’d never accept Castiel as God.

Godstiel then thrust quickly into Michael hitting his prostate dead on.

The archangel yelped. Despite the lube and the stretching after two other orgasms being fucked hurt. 

The new God set a steady pace. Know just the right angle to move to hit Michael prostate. He wanted to make the other come at least one more time to night, so he paced himself. 

Slowly Michael became hard again, but it hurt every time his prostate was hit dead on. 

"Stop please stop," Michael finally broke down and begged. 

"Are you willing to accept me?” Castiel asked not slowing down.

"No." 

"Then no," the other replied giving a pretty thrust into Michael prostate again.

Michael whimpered. He may keep begging but he never says yes. Whether it be from the last bit of pride he has left or from shear loyalty to his father, Michael inducers. 

Michael came for a final time a few small drops of cum landed on his stomach. He let out a low moan of pained pleasure hoping Castiel would finish soon. The pain was now starting to numb so continuing longer wouldn’t make a difference.

With a finally thrust Godstiel finished inside Michael. With a snap of his fingers he righted himself. 

Michael still lay there panting too tired to move. Even for an archangel coming three times in a night was a lot. He was sore all over and felt like he’d pass out at any moment.

"I will be back for you later. Just rest and think about my offer," Soul empowered angel said, "because Father is dead and won't come for you, Michael." 

Castiel freed Michael's hands from their bonds. He thought about cleaning and re"dressing" the archangel but he decides he rather like the sight of the great Michael as he was now. So, Godstiel left Michael laying there on the bed still bond by the collar, nude, filthy, and a little more broken.

Michael would not give up though. He lay there for a few minutes.

"Please Father help."

Silence. 

Michael sighed again before he started yanking at the collar. He wouldn't give up hope that his father would come to fix everything, Michael was a good son.


End file.
